


Sex Tapes

by tinkle_time



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, I mean, Masturbation, its in the title and summary but, she's like sixteen in this, video depictions of sexual escapades
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkle_time/pseuds/tinkle_time
Summary: Stan used to do porn and made the fool mistake of keeping the videos around where snooping, sexually curious nieces can find them.





	Sex Tapes

Mabel's had sex before. Once.

It's nothing like what she's seeing now.

She's curled up small on the floor of Stan's room, where the old television and the only working VCR thingie have been relocated after Soos bought that nice big flatscreen TV for the living room. The video is of low quality, but that's what Mabel expects of the time it was made. She turns the volume down so it's low, too. Every few seconds, she peeks over her shoulder to make sure Stan hasn't snuck up on her. She shouldn't be too worried. He's passed out in the kitchen, and everyone knows Stan sleeps like a rock.

She chances one last glance at the still shut door and focuses her attention back to the screen.

Mabel's had sex before. A couple months ago, the night of junior prom, with a guy one year older than her. It was awkward and sweaty and overall really, really gross. It kinda hurt. And it kinda(?) felt good(?). But it wasn't anything to write home about. She doesn't know what she did wrong. She's been reading books with sex since she was twelve. And she's seen some porn. Who hasn't at her age? (Dipper denies it but Mabel's seen his internet history.) And she's touched herself before. By all accounts, she should've been ready to make passionate love to her date, but... She didn't. Neither of them did. Neither of them had that blinding orgasm that let them see stars. Neither of them even talked about it the next day.

So when she looks now, at the TV, with a much younger version of Grunkle Stan having what looks like mind-blowing sex with a beautiful woman, Mabel thinks - _whoa_ , she wants it to do it like _that_.

She also thinks, much more quietly, that Stan used to be kind of... hot. Mabel cringes at the association of "hot" and "smelly uncle who sheds shoulder hair". It's different with the video, though! He's younger.

And it's just _different_.

Mabel looks at the door again and breathes a sigh of relief. She's still safe. The video ends then. She can take the tape out, put it back in the box, and pretend she was never here. She can laugh it off, and nooo one ever has to know.

She takes the tape out. Puts it back in the box.

And pulls out another one.

It slides noisily into the old VCR, and the footage jumps to Stan with a man this time. (Dipper owes her five dollars.)

Stan's on his knees doing something Mabel tried to do with her date that night, except Stan is way more successful than she was. Like, _way_ more successful. Stan's swallowing the other guy down until his face is flush with the guy's hips. Then the guy starts to move, and just watching it makes Mabel's throat tighten in sympathy. But Stan looks like he's enjoying it(!) somehow.

Absentmindedly, as she continues staring at not-Grunkle Stan, Mabel slides a hand up her skirt, between her thighs. She barely notices how wet her underwear is. She barely notices how her hand moves on its own, against the fabric, along her slit. She does notice that Stan's room has suddenly become very stuffy. 

Her hand slows when Stan gets yanked off from the guy's dick. He's thrown roughly onto a bed, pinned on his front by his partner's hand on his back. The camera catches Stan's self-satisfied face as the other man slides his dick easily into Stan's ass.

Mabel bites her lip. Her fingers have worked their way underneath her underwear, pumping in time with the thrusts of the man on screen. She curls her fingertips into the spot that makes her want to moan and grinds, reflexively, trying to get more - more of she doesn't know _what_. She just - needs - _more _.__

____

____

She switches tactics and rubs at her clit, fast and slick. And she feels it building, her walls clenching, aching, for something that isn't there. In her head, she hears the words _soclosesoclosesoclose_ playing quick as her heartbeat, counter to the low, drawn groans from Stan. She pushes her hips down against her fingers once, twice, and then the shock bursts under the skin of her belly, across the planes of her thighs and shaking her knees.

She blinks, lashes fluttering as she floats back down to her body. It takes a while to feel real again, but it happens. Her body slowly lets go of its tension, and her breaths regain some depth.

The television is still playing; the sex has become harsh. Then the man stills inside Stan, and Stan arches into the mattress, letting out a sound that curls Mabel's toes (in a very good way).

Mabel stops paying attention after that, allowing the video to play to its end out of principle. Her mind is delicately formulating what Stan would call “a scheme”. When the film is over, she puts the tape back and makes sure it looks like she was never here. There's still a vagueness around her consciousness. Reality hasn't completely settled back into her bones. It takes a dazed forty minutes in the shower to solidify her sense of self, and with it, her plan.

That night, she lays in bed awake and alone, arm thrown across her stomach. Dipper will be gone for the next two nights, researching weird magic-y, science-y stuff with Grunkle Ford in the woods. Soos and his grandma and Melody are gone for the weekend for a Ramirez family gathering.

Mabel decides then. This is her chance. And Grunkle Stan is family. He'll understand.

**Author's Note:**

> theres supposed to be a second half. emphasis on supposed to be. shoutout to lemon stealing whores for inspiring me in so many ways.


End file.
